The present invention relates to groundworking farm implements having tools which trip as obstructions are encountered and automatically reset upon clearing the obstruction.
Groundworking implements having hydraulic or spring trip mechanisms for protecting tools from damage as obstructions are encountered are well known in the art. A typical implement is an automatic reset plow which includes a mechanism permitting the plow bottom to rotate and rise with respect to the main frame when resistance is encountered and, when the obstacle is passed, automatically resetting or restoring the groundworking tool or plow bottom to the operating position. Certain types of plows support the plow bottom and its standard for floating movement about a pivotal connection with the frame. This type of arrangement causes the angle of attack of the plow bottom to increase as it floats. In such an arrangement the plow floats or raises in an arc about its pivotal connection with the frame. Still other plow bottom support arrangements provide for hydraulically controlled trip mechanisms which permit tripping rotation of the bottom about its supporting pivot on the standard. (See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,180 to Arnold et al, issued Feb. 23, 1971. In this arrangement, the plow is able to float about its pivotal connection with the frame or alternately trip and rotate about its pivotal connection with the standard when obstacles are encountered. This design has met with commerical success and its a high quality trip mechanism. However, it is a comparatively expensive arrangement and does have the inherent problems associated with hydraulic systems such as leakage and plumbing problems.